The Most Amazing Smile
by Summer Nichols
Summary: she had it all figured out. well I'll state something rash... she had the most amazing... smile." :
1. Scorpius Malfoy

The Most Amazing Smile

Disclaimer: As personagens dessa história não me pertencem, e sim a J..Portanto não tem fins lucrativos.

_"She had it all figure out._

_Well I'll state something rash,_

_She had the most amazing... smile."_

(Into Your Arms – The Maine)

**Capítulo 1-Scorpius Malfoy**

Era dia 1º de Setembro. E como sempre os alunos que regressariam a Hogwarts estavam na plataforma 9 ½ da estação King's Cross em Londres. Ia começar o meu 5º ano na escola, e por mais que não tivesse nada de importante para acontecer, mais um ano letivo normal, estava ansioso para sair de casa. As brigas dos meus pais ficavam cada vez piores. Nessas férias minha mãe tinha quase saído de casa porque meu pai tinha dito que ela apenas havia casado com ele por dinheiro. O que eu acredito que seja verdade porque do pouco que sei sobre amor, sei que não existe nada nem perto disso entre eles. Mas mesmo assim ele a ofendeu. E muito.

Agora estamos os três parados na estação esperando que o trem saia, sem trocar uma palavra. Mas ninguém está percebendo já que o barulho das outras famílias se despedindo nos camufla na multidão. Meu pai me fuzila com os olhos, ele está incrivelmente chateado comigo por eu ter ficado do lado da minha mãe na briga, mas eu não estou me importando. Há minutos que perdi meus pensamentos do outro lado da plataforma. Em uma família, que por tantas vezes, secretamente, tive vontade de fazer parte. Eles todos se abraçavam incansavelmente, como se nunca mais fossem se ver. Depois de um tempo vendo os abraços se repetirem de novo e de novo percebi que ela estava me olhando.

Rose Weasley. Seus olhos castanhos me olhavam confusos. Ela provavelmente se perguntava por que eu estava tão curioso em relação à família dela. Um segundo depois de ter pensado isso ela fechou a cara para mim estreitando os olhos. Agora ela provavelmente estava pensando que eu estava zombando da família dela. O que era bastante plausível já que era o que eu normalmente fazia quando estávamos perto um do outro. Nós nos odiávamos. Mesmo. Nossas famílias eram rivais a mais de 3 gerações. Aliás, acho que esse era o principal motivo de nos odiarmos, força de hábito, tradição... Porque nunca tínhamos sido próximos o bastante para odiar manias ou jeitos um do outro.

A única coisa que conhecíamos eram as manias mais óbvias como as dela de mexer no cabelo quando está nervosa e de prender o mesmo quando está concentrada nos estudos e as minhas de ler sempre no mesmo lugar e no mesmo horário ao ar livre e de batucar levemente os dedos toda hora (o que a irrita mais que tudo).

Sua prima mais nova, a Potter, a chamou e ela tirou os olhos de mim. Potter tinha contado alguma coisa engraçada, pois Rose sorriu e olhou pra mim de novo. Era um belo sorriso. Com uma covinha na bochecha esquerda. Ela tinha mudado muito desde que a vi pela primeira vez, no B eco Diagonal, com apenas cinco anos. Tinha deixado o cabelo ruivo crescer agora até a cintura, além das mudanças básicas que todo mundo passa na adolescência. Mas a covinha está lá.

Quase dei um pulo quando escutei o primeiro sinal de que o trem ia sair. Percebi que estava com um início de sorriso no meu rosto, então tratei de tirá-lo de lá.

- Boa Sorte meu bem. – minha mãe me disse me dando um beijo na testa.

Olhei para meu pai, mas ele continuou a me fuzilar com a cara fechada. Não esperei mais e me dirigi ao trem.

Fui para o vagão onde meus amigos da Sonserina estavam sentados falando mal do mais velho dos Potter.

Ia abrir a minha boca para colocar algum defeito nas suas jogadas do ano passado, mas não emiti nenhum som.

Rose estava parada na porta da nossa cabine que estava aberta. Percebi que tínhamos falado muito alto e que todo o vagão devia ter ouvido os nossos xingamentos.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e a Potter encarou meu amigo Frank, que tinha começado a conversa, e com quem ela tinha terminado um namoro longo no ano anterior.

- Pensei que as mocinhas teriam pelo menos a coragem de falar todos esses desaforos na cara de James, mas entendo o medo de ele acabar com vocês em segundos. – Rose me olhou no final da frase. James já tinha acabado comigo uma vez. E ela tinha amado isso.

- Não temos medo do Potter. Muito menos de você Weasley. Na minha opinião o covarde é ele que mandou a prima e a irmãzinha para defendê-lo. – esse foi Frank. E ele definitivamente devia ter ficado quieto. Rose tinha ficado vermelha de raiva mas quem jogou o feitiço foi a Potter. Me lembre de nunca chamá-la de irmãzinha. No segundo seguinte Frank estava vomitando um líquido verde e sua pele tinha um leve tom arroxeado.

Frank estava sentado do meu lado então tive que dar um pulo para fora do banco para não ser acertado com a gosma verde. Quase esbarrei em Rose. Ela sorriu para mi. Um sorriso sarcástico e sem covinhas.

- Vamos Lily. – ela disse e virou as costas para a nossa cabine quase batendo o cabelo ondulado no meu rosto.

Fiquei olhando para o vão da porta com uma cara idiota. Era o que normalmente acontecia. Ela dava a última palavra, fazia uma saída triunfal e me deixava sem resposta. Ela sempre sabia o que dizer. E por mais que eu tentasse, nunca conseguia tirá-la do sério. Já ela sabia exatamente os meus pontos fracos, sabia o que dizer para me fazer ficar quieto. Eu começava as discussões e ela as terminava. Sempre com um ar superior, que nem se eu tentasse conseguiria chegar aos pés dela. O que depois de tantos anos eu começava a acreditar que era verdade.

O fluxo de gosma verde estava aumentando, então parei de pensar em Rose e passei a tentar sair de lá limpo.

Nada de muito importante aconteceu até o fim do dia. O jantar dói animado e delicioso e percebi que algumas amigas de Rose inclusive a Potter, olhando e rindo com desdém para meus amigos. Eu não liguei. Estava feliz por não estar mais em casa, sem ter que pensar em como os meus pais iriam brigar no dia seguinte e se algum deles ia passar dos limites.

Estou bem. Estou feliz. E é isso que importa.

**N/A:** ooi! Bem, essa é minha primeira fic publicada. Eu já escrevi outras fics mas também é a minha primeira de Harry Potter. (: Espero que gostem e reviews sempre ajudam ne? Eu já tenho mais 3 capítulos escritos mas não sei até onde essa fic vai. Vou tentar postar frequentemente mas não prometo nada já que o ensino médio é de matar hahahahahah.

beeijos *:** Summer**.


	2. Por Rose

**Capítulo 2 – Por Rose.**

_"I bet you didn't expect that._

_She made me change my ways ._

_With eyes like a sunset, baby."_

_(Into Your Arms – The Maine)_

Meus pensamentos vagaram pela mesa da Grifinória mais do que eu desejava nos últimos dias. Mas como sempre quando eles paravam em Rose só o que eu recebia eram olhares de desdém.

A aula de DCAT era a primeira da manhã e íamos finalmente escolher as duplas que permaneceriam juntas até o fim do ano. Fiquei surpreso e meio receoso quando a minha dupla foi escolhida: Albus Potter. Por ser quem era e pelos anos de brigas entre nossas famílias achei que no momento que sentasse do meu lado faria alguma brincadeirinha idiota ou alguma ameaça para me manter na linha. Mas quando se sentou apenas disse:

- Oi. – como se não me conhecesse.

- Oi. – eu respondi ainda esperando uma ameaça.

A nossa conversa não foi muito longe. Mas também não tivemos nenhum problema. Depois de passar os 4 primeiros anos como dupla de Frank pela primeira vez eu realmente fiz o que o professor pediu sem fazer nenhuma piada ou brincadeira inconveniente. Albus sempre fez parte de várias das aulas que eu fiz desde que entrei na escola, mas ele nunca conversava muito com as pessoas da nossa casa, quando não estava grudado com os primos ou os irmãos ou os milhares de familiares que tinha na escola, estava com amigos da Grifinória.

Na verdade ninguém nunca entendeu a escolha do Chapéu Seletor de colocar um Potter na Sonserina.

Todas as outras aulas foram igualmente cheias de trabalhos e deveres. Os professores estavam tentando nos matar esse ano? Era o que parecia... E assim estavam principalmente tentando me matar, já que meu pai controlava todos os meus resultados na escola, eu tinha que ser o melhor em tudo, em todas as matérias, senão haveria punição. E essa era uma tarefa bem difícil considerando que tinha que competir com Rose.

Rose era cheia de amigos (o que era fácil pra quem tem metade da escola formada por membros da própria família), mas também era a pessoa mais... Nerd que eu já tinha visto. A menina devorava livros gigantescos desde o 1º ano, e aposto que fazia isso desde muito antes da escola.

Meu pai sempre disse que ela tinha puxado isso da mãe dela a quem ele xingava (dentre muitas outras coisas) de Sabe-tudo Granger. E o xingamento caberia perfeitamente para Rose também. Ela sabia de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Desde porções e feitiços super avançados até fofocas trouxas.

Mas de todos os livros que já a vi lendo mais da metade eram romances, normalmente trouxas. Isso sempre me fez imaginar o quão diferente seria ver Rose apaixonada. Eu já a vi saindo com alguns garotos, tendo encontros em Hogsmeade, mas nunca a vi amando. Não que eu seja o maior expert nisso, nunca amei ninguém, mas tinha certeza de que Rose era do tipo de pessoa que ficava visivelmente apaixonada.

Estava pensando nisso quando saí para o jardim para ler meu livro. Eu sempre leio no mesmo lugar e no mesmo horário. É meio que um ritual que peguei desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Não sou um devorador de livros como Rose. Mas gosto de ler, só um pouco por dia, normalmente, mas ainda sim gosto.

Fui me encaminhando a "minha" árvore quando passei por Albus, Rose e Lily que estavam conversando em um banco no caminho. Eu não ia nem olhar para eles até que ouvi:

- Malfoy! – Albus me chamou e eu me dirigi a eles sem imaginar o que ele iria querer.

- Oi. – como disse os nossos diálogos não passavam muito disso.

- Estava pensando no trabalho que temos que fazer para DCAT. Rose tem alguns livros sobre o assunto – é claro que ela tinha – e vai me ajudar a fazer, se você quiser se juntar a nós para fazer a sua parte também, vamos estar na biblioteca amanhã depois das aulas. – enquanto Rose percebia do que ele estava falando foi ficando confusa, aposto que ela não sabia das intenções do primo de me convidar.

- Ah... Vou ver se posso, mas... Acho que tudo bem. – Rose fez a sua melhor cara de "como ousa" pra mim. Percebi que seus olhos que pra mim sempre pareceram castanho-sem-graça na verdade tinham cor de avelã. E por algum motivo me lembravam conversas aconchegantes na frente da lareira. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha vivido algo do tipo.

- Ok. – dando a conversa por encerrada Albus voltou a se virar para Rose que assim que achou que eu estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir deu a maior bronca nele por ter convidado o "insuportável e irresponsável do Malfoy".

Eu sei que tinha dado motivos suficientes durante todos esses anos para que ela achasse aquilo de mim, mas mesmo assim me incomodou. Eu sempre participei das brigas e brincadeiras idiotas dos meus amigos sobre a família dela e dos Potter, mas nunca porque eu realmente tinha alguma coisa contra eles, mesmo com as milhares de conversas que eu escutava principalmente em casa sobre como eles todos eram traidores de sangue, nunca me importei com nada disso.

Brigava porque achava que se não fizesse isso perderia meus amigos. O que provavelmente aconteceria mesmo. Mas já estava cansado disso tudo. Dessa guerra sem motivos. Estava cansado de ser considerado insuportável, irresponsável e um monte de outras coisas negativas que tinha certeza que Rose poderia dizer de mim. Estava cansado de ser ruim para Rose.

Não sabia o porquê de me incomodar tanto. Só sabia que algo dentro de mim tinha mudado. Por Rose.

**N/A:** ooi de novo! eu postei o primeiro capítulo dessa fic a muuuuito tempo e tinha prometido postar regurlamente mas.. nao deu :x. mas agora voltei e espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo. reviews sempre são boas (: queria agradecer a **horseart**, você que me impulsionou a voltar aqui e postar de novo! muito obrigada!

Beeijos *: **Summer**.


	3. Nunca Preparado

_"She thinks I'm crazy_  
_Judging by the faces that she's making._  
_And I think she's pretty_  
_Pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me."_

_( I Must Be Dreaming – The Maine)_

Capítulo 3 – Nunca Preparado.

"Hoje vai ser um dia um tanto quanto interessante..." foi a primeira coisa que me veio à mente assim que acordei. Pela janela parecia um dia normal de fim de verão. Não sei por que, mas o vento que entrou pela janela e brincou com as cortinas me lembrou Rose, sim que tudo me lembrava Rose de uns tempos pra cá, mas o vento parecia especialmente semelhante, às vezes calmo, às vezes turbulento e o modo como balançava as folhas das árvores ao longe parecia tão singelo quanto seus cabelos ruivos oscilando de um lado para o outro enquanto ela andava.

Fiz o de sempre: levantei, tomei banho, escovei os dentes, me vesti e desci para o café da manhã. Hoje tinha aquele ar de "dia igual a todos os outros", mas algo dentro de mim sabia que não era.

Não dei muita atenção aos meus amigos durante o café. Na verdade já tinha algum tempo que eu já não me importava. Sem motivos aparentes fui me distanciando de todos aqueles de quem antes era tão próximo.

Vaguei pelo castelo durante as aulas perdido em pensamentos que eu não saberia citar se me perguntassem. Estava apenas pensando. Sozinho na maioria das vezes.

As aulas passaram rápidas e, como os pensamentos, também ficaram meio embaralhadas na minha memória. Passei o dia tão distraído que parei para me perguntar por que Albus vinha andando em minha direção ao fim do dia.

- Pronto para horas de trabalho com Rose reclamando que não fazemos nada certo? – me lembrei do compromisso que me esperava.

- Ah... É... Acho que sim. – Albus riu da minha resposta e começamos a nos dirigir para o corredor biblioteca.

-Não. Você nunca vai estar preparado para ela. – sabia que ele estava certo. Não no sentido que pensava. Mas estava.

Chegamos à biblioteca e Rose estava sentada com uma pilha de livros na mesa mais afastada da porta. Ela normalmente estudava ali. A mesa tinha importância até para mim. Foi ali que James acabou comigo, afinal, ninguém esquece a primeira surra...

_Frank e eu estávamos à procura de alguém idiota o bastante, ou com medo o bastante de nós, para fazer nosso trabalho de transfiguração. Entramos na biblioteca rindo alto de uma piada que escutamos no corredor. Isso fez com que a Sra. Moore nos desse um olhar de reprovação._

_Vi Rose sentada na mesa mais afastada da sala com os três Potter. Tínhamos perdido a última partida de quadribol para a Grifinória então estava louco para insultá-los de alguma maneira. Frank me apoiaria, eu sabia, pois a mais nova dos Potter tinha terminado com ele à apenas três dias._

_Mandei um sinal silencioso para Frank. Era hora de agir. Nos dirigimos para o fundo da sala e paramos de frente para a mesa. Ambos com um riso debochado no rosto. _

_Rose estava sentada do lado de Albus e James permanecia em pé do seu outro lado, inclinado acompanhando sua explicação. Já sabia o que falar..._

_- Ah eu já sabia que você e o mais novo se agarravam por aí... Mas o mais velho também? Uau, por essa eu não esperava! E vocês? Dois irmãos não se importam em dividir a mesma garota? A família de vocês é uma bagunça mesmo... – Não tive tempo nem de rir do meu próprio insulto._

_O punho de James foi certeiro e incrivelmente forte em direção ao meu nariz. Lembrei de escutar o crack, mas nem cheguei a sentir a batida forte da minha cabeça contra o chão. Já tinha apagado._

_Acordei na enfermaria com o meu nariz quebrado já de volta ao lugar. E uma dor de cabeça infernal. Se eu pudesse descrevê-la eu diria que meu cérebro tinha inchado e empurrava furiosamente o meu crânio. Estava pronto para catar pedacinhos da minha cabeça assim que ela explodisse._

_Fui informado que Potter tinha sido punido com detenções por mais de um mês. Já eu não sofri punição o que rendeu discussões entre Rose e alguns professores alegando injustiça e vários olhares de ódio quando as discussões não deram em nada._

_Depois de um tempo passaram de ódio para gozação._

Rose levantou os olhos do pequeno livro com capa moderna, desses de carregar na bolsa, para nos olhar enquanto nos aproximávamos da mesa. Quando chegamos mais perto pude ver que era mais um romance dessas famosas escritoras trouxas.

Ela marcou a página com uma pena e guardou o livro em sua bolsa enquanto nos sentávamos. Eu fiquei no meio dos dois, o que me deixou em uma situação não muito confortável. Não estava acostumado a estar assim tão perto. Tão perto que pude sentir o perfume que emanava de Rose quando ela mexia os cabelos, algo que me lembrava flores do campo, ou lavanda, não sabia descrever.

Devia estar com um olhar meio vago enquanto tentava descobrir a composição do perfume porque quando percebi, ela estava me olhando com uma cara engraçada. Surpresa talvez, eu diria que ela estava segurando o riso. Ela provavelmente achava que eu era louco afinal eu tinha agido estranhamente desde o início do ano. Queria acreditar que havia um pouco de curiosidade também naquele olhar.

Com a cara engraçada parei para prestar atenção nas suas feições. Ela parecia muito mais natural ali. A iluminação amarelada deixava seus cabelos ruivos fogo mais escuros e seu olhar mais profundo. Acho que era porque eu já tinha visto-a tantas vezes naquele lugar que ela já pertencia àquela imagem. Parecia impecavelmente bonita e inteligente.

**N.A. **: ooi (: então, eu to aqui postando de novo hahaha espero que gostem as coisas tão só começando a tomar um rumo entre os dois =) vão se ajeitando aos poucos. reviews são sempre bons (: beeijos **Summer Nichols *:**


	4. Simplesmente Distante

_"I'm standing in the center of the room_

_I watch the boys follow girl's perfume_

_All is as it should be, I assume…_

_Except for the distance between me and you."_

(Falling Over Me - Demi Lovato)

**Capítulo 04 – Simplesmente Distante.**

-Vamos trabalhar então. – disse Rose – Eu trouxe esses três livros para você Albus e vi que existem mais dois livros sobre esse assunto aqui na biblioteca, e você Malfoy, trouxe dois para você e não sei se o assunto pode ser encontrado aqui... Acho que você vai ter que procurar.

Ok. Ela ia tornar as coisas difíceis pra mim.

-Tudo bem. Obrigado. – respondi pegando os dois livros e começando a minha leitura.

Passamos algum tempo em silêncio. Rose continuava seu romance parecendo triunfante enquanto nós dois líamos, sem exatamente entender, os livros antigos. O que esses bruxos têm contra novas edições?

Albus entrou em um ritmo clássico de trabalho, concentrado em copiar exatamente tudo do livro. Eu tentava resumir as informações do texto gigante quando percebi que as palavras não faziam sentido li e reli o mesmo parágrafo umas cem vezes e me perdia sempre na terceira linha. O que estava acontecendo comigo hoje? Não conseguia me concentrar em nada...

Resolvi, então, andar pela biblioteca em busca dos livros restantes sobre a matéria para me ocupar. Rose me viu levantando e seguiu com o olhar meu caminho até uma prateleira afastada, perto da mesa da Sra. Moore. Pude ver, por apenas um segundo, Rose revirar os olhos enquanto virava a esquina da estante. Eu estava fazendo alguma coisa estúpida de novo.

Percebi que tinha entrado no corredor errado depois de ler títulos como "Os mitos religiosos da Idade Média" e "Poções para transformações espirituais", ia ficar longe dessa...

Saí do corredor me dirigindo novamente à mesa de Rose, que me esperava com um meio sorriso presunçoso.

-Rose, será que poderia me mostrar a sessão de DCAT? – sempre odiei a aleatoriedade da organização desse lugar. Ela parecia feliz por me ver pedindo ajuda, mas nem tão feliz por ter que realmente me ajudar.

-Claro. – ela era muito educada para recusar.

Levantou-se e andou para o lado contrário ao que eu tinha ido antes, contornando algumas estantes até uma distante do início do corredor.

Estava ainda mais escuro aqui, pequenos pontos de luz iluminavam os corredores principais de livros, mas nesse apenas uma vela iluminava toda a extensão da grande estante.

O completo silêncio me deixou desconfortável. Rose andava de um lado para o outro analisando os livros. Fios ruivos caindo de vez em quando no seu rosto, pousando em suas sardas. Ela parecia tranquila de novo, sem a máscara de ódio e superioridade que era sempre posta na minha presença.

-Achei! – ela sorriu animada. – Esse é ótimo! Tudo está bem resumido. – ela abriu o livro em cima da bancada e o folheou. Era impressionante a paixão dela por livros, quem gostaria desse livro velho sobre ataques bobos?

-As imagens são os passos de aprendizagem... – tive que me aproximar para ver do que ela falava. Rose passou mais algumas páginas. – Essa parte é a mais complicada, eu poderia explicar se precisasse... – Rose levantou o olhar e foi surpreendida ao me encontrar tão perto. Pareceu confusa por um segundo ou dois, enquanto eu pensava no que fazer, até que ela fechou o livro com um baque. – mas não acho que será necessário. – ela pegou o livro e o estendeu para mim aumentando a distância entre nós e voltando a sua costumeira seriedade.

-Ok. Eu me viro. – sorri para ela. Achei um avanço nós dois, em um espaço pequeno, sem nenhum feitiço lançado. Mas só recebi um aceno de cabeça antes que ela voltasse a caminhar para a mesa, tomando um cuidado especial para não tocar em mim ao passar.

Não sei por que esperei um comportamento diferente. Era óbvio. Simples. Rose nunca poderia ser mais que uma mera conhecida, nem em sonhos tão próxima como uma amiga. Família, tradição, valores, eram só algumas coisas que se colocavam no meio. Entre nós.

Eu tinha que me manter afastado, pelo bem de ambos. Simplesmente distante.

**N .A.** : me sinto péssima por postar tanto tempo depois esse capítulo, mas é que estou sem tempo nenhum e nenhuma inspiração :\ mas mesmo devagar ainda estou escrevendo hahhahah não prometo nada mas acho que vou conseguir ser mais rápida (: obrigada pelas reviews! vocês são uns amores e ajudam muito a impulsionar a minha inspiração hahahah então pra quem gostar é só apertar o botão aí embaixo =) espero que gostem.

beijos, **summer.**


	5. Sombra do Passado

"_Well I'm terrified of these four walls.  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in.  
All I need is you.  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you.  
Hurry I'm fallin'."_

(Savin' Me – Nickelback)

**Capítulo 05 – Sombra do Passado**

Os dias de outubro passavam lentos. As aulas já estavam maçantes e tudo o que eu mais queria era o recesso de natal, apesar de não ter decidido ainda se ia pra casa ou se ia inventar alguma desculpa para ficar na escola.

Provavelmente o segundo. Aqui, pelo menos, poderia ficar sozinho e longe dos problemas de casa, principalmente longe do meu pai.

Não agüentava mais seu mau humor, ou falta total desse. Meu pai era a pessoa mais infeliz que conhecia. E ele não se contentava apenas com sua própria infelicidade, ele sentia a necessidade de contaminar todos a sua volta.

Minha mãe disse que ele não foi sempre assim, que quando ela o conheceu ele tinha as típicas características Malfoy, arrogância, prepotência... Mas também uma luz de esperança, que ela achava ser pelo fim da guerra, uma esperança mínima de viver distante de tanto mal. Mas essa luz não demorou a apagar, e meu pai passou a agir como se nada mais importasse o bastante para merecer sua atenção, que dirá carinho.

Foi só essa versão dele que eu conheci. E o que me dava mais raiva, e, não posso mentir, medo, era o fato de que as únicas palavras significativas que ele já dirigiu a mim foram: "você não é diferente de mim Scorpius, não é agora, e nunca será".

Sempre achei que se mantivesse o comportamento dos Malfoy meu pai me valorizaria mais e pararia de me chamar de fraco toda vez que olhasse nos meus olhos, a única coisa que não herdei dele. Os profundos olhos azuis da minha mãe. Para ele, todos os meus traços que se assimilavam aos dela, inclusive, e, principalmente, psicológicos, demonstravam fraqueza.

Mas nesse ano já tinha, a muito, me cansado de fingir ser quem não era. E não foram só os Weasley e Potter's que notaram, mas também meus amigos sonserinos. Filhos da alta sociedade bruxa, e que não perdiam uma oportunidade de fazer fofoca e intriga.

Sem aviso algum recebi duas cartas essa manhã. Uma do meu pai e a outra da minha mãe:

"_Scorpius,_

_O que pensa que está fazendo? Se acha no direito de manchar o nome dessa família? Sinto nojo da idéia de você sequer se aproximar daqueles traidores de sangue dos Weasley ou até mesmo dos Potter._

_Espero realmente que isso seja apenas mais uma brincadeira ou piada que esteja pregando neles, já que é a única coisa que eles merecem vindo de você alem de desprezo. Se mais alguma história como essa chegar aos meus ouvidos haverá punições._

_Mandei junto a essa carta um pedido ao seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para que sua dupla na aula seja mudada imediatamente._

_Draco Malfoy."_

E esse era meu pai. Sempre se preocupando com o que eu penso e com quem eu realmente sou. Ah, é claro.

"_Querido,_

_Sinto muito pela carta de Draco. Ele está muito descontrolado. Por favor, diga que é mentira? Você não faria isso com ele, certo? Sabe que seria uma desonra, e ele nunca o perdoaria. Você não precisa desse tipo de gente ao seu redor, meu filho. Eles precisam ser mantidos distante._

_Não precisamos de mais discussões nessa casa e você sabe disso. Espero você em casa para o natal. Sei que vai tentar achar um motivo para ficar na escola, eu mesma não escolheria vir para esse lugar, mas te peço de todo o coração que volte. Me sinto bem melhor e bem menos sozinha quando está aqui._

_Espero que esteja bem. Te amo._

_Astoria Malfoy."_

E aí a esposa mais feliz do século.

Eu não ia agüentar isso durante o natal nem se quisesse. Ia ficar aqui definitivamente.

Depois de ler tudo isso, que só tornava meu dia ainda mais depressivo, percebi que Albus estava sentado do meu lado e lia uma carta (provavelmente da mãe, pela letra rebuscada e papel rosa claro) que contava a recente descoberta dos antigos desenhos que ele costumava fazer quando criança embaixo da estante do escritório e que agora eles estavam orgulhosamente pendurados na geladeira.

Era estranho pensar que havia famílias felizes e normais por aí. Isso também não ajudava o meu ânimo. Ele percebeu que eu encarava a carta, mas não teve tempo de falar já que Rose apareceu o abraçando pelas costas.

-Você não vai acreditar! – ela estava radiante. A Potter se posicionou ao lado do irmão.

-Uma palavra: Hogsmead! Semana que vem! – elas pareciam realmente animadas.

Albus começou uma conversa sobre o que ele tinha que comprar com Lily, mas não prestei atenção na imensa lista. Assim que a conversa começou Rose percebeu que eu estava do lado. Ela me encarou por um momento, provavelmente poucos segundos, mas poderiam ter sido horas.

Se algum dia tivesse que descrever o olhar de Rose, a única palavra de resposta seria: força. Tinha algo de intenso e incompreensível em seus grandes olhos castanhos. Ao mesmo tempo em que demonstravam tanto sua personalidade, pareciam sempre proteger a Rose mais profunda. A que poucos conheciam. Seus olhos eram uma fortaleza.

Não esperei que ela me dirigisse a palavra, que provavelmente não seria agradável. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo me manter distante, e as cartas que recebi hoje só confirmaram isso. Era o melhor para todos nós. Me levantei e me dirigi a saída do salão o mais rápido que pude.

Apenas para perceber minutos depois que tinha esquecido as duas cartas em cima da mesa. Voltei correndo, mas não encontrei nada, nem ninguém, nas proximidades de onde eu havia estado mais cedo.

Talvez Albus... Perguntaria para ele assim que o encontrasse, afinal não tínhamos aula de DCAT hoje e eu já estava atrasado para Transfiguração, com a Grifinória.

Entrei na sala agradecendo a Merlim por a professora ainda não ter começado a aula. Me sentei ao lado de outro menino da Sonserina e esperei a professora se organizar para o início da aula. Enquanto isso meu olhar vagou pelos alunos da Grifinória até encontrar Rose, que enfiava alguns papeis dobrados em sua bolsa. A animação que iluminava seu rosto há apenas alguns minutos atrás tinha se esvaído, e uma cara fechada de puro ódio assumia seu lugar.

No fim da aula ela passou por mim, mas foi como se eu não existisse, o que não fazia muito sentido para mim, mas ajudava no meu propósito de me afastar.

O dia passou nublado e especialmente monótono, ao fim das aulas demorei um pouco mais que o mar de alunos que se dirigia aos dormitórios, e quando entrei no corredor das masmorras em direção ao meu salão comunal pensei estar sozinho, mas encontrei Rose parada próxima a entrada da sala, ainda com a cara de ódio. Talvez esteja esperando Albus...

-Malfoy! – ela chamou quando eu ia passando direto por ela. O ódio escorrendo pelo meu nome. Merda. O problema era comigo.

-O que foi? – falei mais cansado que petulante. O número de problemas que me apareceram hoje batia recordes.

-Só vim devolver algumas coisas suas. – que? Ela tinha bebido alguma coisa? – Espero que você já esteja entretido o suficiente para deixar minha família em paz.

-Do que você está... – foi aí que vi. As duas cartas que ela trazia dobradas na mão esquerda. – Rose... – ela me interrompeu.

-Eu sei quanto nojo você sente ao proferir esse nome, mas é Weasley pra você. Percebi que você se afastou então vim garantir que você se mantenha distante. James e Albus não sabem sobre isso, mas você é um homem morto se eles souberem. Eu to te dando a chance de simplesmente desaparecer da nossa vida e ir viver as sua. – ela cuspia cada palavra com raiva e então empurrou as cartas para mim.

-Pode avisar ao papai e a mamãe para não se preocuparem que a brincadeira acabou e nenhum de nós, considerados tão impuros, vamos chegar perto da vossa majestade. – como eu disse, força. Se a "gozação" fosse só com ela, ela provavelmente iria apenas me lançar um feitiço para me ensinar uma lição. Mas aqui estava ela protegendo a família dela. E eu não tinha nada a dizer, só para variar. Ela nunca acreditaria em mim. Mas eu tinha que tentar. Ela já se virava para sair dali a passos largos.

-Rose. – segurei seu braço. Ela precisava me ouvir. Foi o que eu achei, até que ela se soltou do meu aperto bruscamente. Meus dedos formigaram quando a largaram sentindo a mudança de temperatura de sua pele quente, de volta para o frio úmido do castelo.

-Não me chame assim e não toque em mim. Não sei por que você continua com isso quando nós dois sabemos o enjôo que isso te causa. Você anda por aí agindo como um idiota 100% do tempo, fazendo todo mundo pensar que você é só mais uma criança eu foi estragada pelo desgraçado do seu pai, mas o problema é que você é igual a ele.

Foi aí que desisti. Ela viu que não ia tentar pará-la novamente e continuou seu caminho de volta à Grifinória. E eu fiquei lá. Petrificado de ódio do meu pai, por aquela carta, por tudo que ele era e por ter condenado tudo o que eu poderia ser.

Tudo que todos viam em mim eram as sombras do que meu pai tinha um dia sido.

**N.A. **: oooooi meu deus esse foi difícil de postar. to a duas semanas tentando e só dava erro. hoje graças a deus voltou a funcionar e eu espero que tudo dê certo. nesse tempo eu não tinha muito o que fazer então já escrevi mais uns dois capítulos que virão com o tempo (: as coisas na história vão se ajeitando mas a vida deles não é facil não hahahha de qualquer jeito, espero que gostem =) miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil obrigadas as reviews! de verdade! eu fiquei dando pulinhos por dias por terem gostado e comentado! muito obrigada mesmo, faz da minha escrita muito mais feliz ((: beijoss summer.


End file.
